paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zumas past discovered in "Montezuma, a Kings "Tail"
Summary After becoming a member of the Paw Patrol, Zuma has lived a happy and adventures life with his new friends of Adventure bay. Until one summer night when he starts having dreams at night, visions in the day, and a realization that something is not right. His dreams and Visions are pointing to something but he simply cannot remember. As the weeks go on the dreams and visions continue, but he tells no one because he is worried of what they would not understand. As it continues he and the other pups are then attacked,....... by Labs who look just like Zuma. What is going on?, What are Zuma's Visions? telling him, and who and why is he and his friends being attacked? Owners This was created by Users Taktoa95 and Sonicthefox19. Characters Zuma Chase Rocky Marshall Skye Rubble Chapter 1: Visions It was a cloudy day in Adventure Bay. All the pups were playing outside on the trampoline... except for Zuma. he was sound asleep in his puphouse. Chase let him sleep in as the poor pup has had trouble sleeping for a long long time. He was squirming in his sleep and muttering things. He soon woke up with a yelp and holding his head. Zuma: Ow! Man that hurt. {He said as he removed his paw and looked around.} Phew... it was just a dweam. But... why do I keep having dweams like this? I keep waking up with my head hurting... and this is starting to scare me. He opened his puphouse door and walked outside. Zuma: Sh-should I tell the others? M-Maybe they could help- ???: Help with what? Zuma: Gah! {Zuma shouted turning around and spotted Rocky staring at him confused.} Rocky: Woops, sorry for scarring you Zuma. Zuma: Oh... it's you Wocky. Boy you scawed me. Chuckle It's fine dude. Morning. Rocky: Morning. So what did you mean by 'help'? Zuma: Oh, its just a dweam! Cwazy! Huh! {He said trying to play off his dream like it's nothing.} Rocky: Okay, this seems to have been happening a lot lately! Zuma: Hehe, well... we have been so busy, it just must be getting to me! Rocky: Well, okay but if you need anything let me know! You can always talk to us! Anyways, let's go eat I am starving! Zuma: Me too!! (As Rocky runs off to go get breakfast, Zuma feels stressed. He keeps replaying the images of him running and falling over and over, but why it just becomes blank.) Zuma winced in pain holding his head as he thought about it. The pain made him remember that he was hungry and then he walked back inside the Lookout. He saw his food bowl filled up and beside the tv. Next to his bowl was the other pups' bowls, all except his and Rocky's were empty. Rocky was taking care of his bowl though. Zuma: Wow, you didn't eat with the others dude? Rocky shook his head no and swallowed his mouthful. Rocky: Nope, I waited for you buddy. {He said wagging his tail making Zuma smile.} He sat beside his mix breed friend and began eating after saying his blessing. Rocky: Ryder fixed food for all of us and left out of town. He said he'll be back soon and Katie will come help us with eating, bedtime stories, etc. Zuma nodded and listening as he ate. He soon had a vision occur as he ate. He was unaware of it until a bit into the vision however and then looked around. Everything was blurry, but he kept hearing a soft voice that was kinda muffled and difficult to understand. But it felt familar. He then looks at his friends and smiles but as he goes to take another bite it happnes again. He sees fire, and a female Lab pushing him into a cave. He freezes and screams. Rocky: Dude? Chase: Zuma? Zuma opened his eyes panting and looked around. He was still in the Lookout, but everyone was looking at him concerned. Chase: Are you alright? Zuma: I....I...Gotta Go! Zuma runs out of the lookout but stops. He smells something familiar and looks around but sees nothing strange. Chapter 2: The Attack ???: IT is him, truly him! A lab drops from the tree and tackles Zuma. Two more come out of hiding and and secure the area. Ehecatl: Subdue him and prepare for the journey home. We must get him back before we fall! Zuma: Dude! What going on! Soon one of the pups shoot dart in his neck and soon he Zuma falls into a deep sleep Soon Chase comes out and his Jaw drops at what he sees. Chase: Stop! Ehecatl: Get him!!!! Chase: Uh oh. Pups stay in the Lookout and don't come out! {He shouted just before getting tackled himself.} Lab: There must be more pups inside. Shall we fetch them? Ehecatt: Go ahead. My main concern is him... {The lab said looking at Zuma.} Chase: Leave Zuma alone! growl Ehecatl: Silence! You have kept him from us long enough you little runt! Do you know how long we have been looking for him? As Chase gets a better look and Ehecatl, he sees he is and his two friends are Chocolate Labs like Zuma. Ehecatl, was very scarring looking as he was wearing the head and pelt of a large snake on his head and back. He had his face in black and Red War paint and a spear clutched over his back. Both his friends looked similar but they both were wearing cheeta pelts. Chase: What are you talking about? We never even know anyone was even looking for Zuma. Ehecatl: Who's this Zuma? Are you refering to Montezuma? Chase: Now who is Montezuma? Ehecatl pointed to Zuma. Chase: What? No, that's not his name He said his name was Zuma... Rocky and the others were then forced outside. The Pups were confused but could not do anything because they were all at Spear point. Ehecatl: You all wil answer us! Were did you get Montezuma!!!!! Other pup: Who? Chase: I think he means Zuma. Rocky: You know, Montezuma sure does have a simular name to Zuma. But sir, we can't tell what we know until you give us a better understanding of what is going on? In case you didn't notice, we all are quite young to be doing anything remotly bad to you or your group. Your soldiers are far stronger than any of us, they know how to use spears while we don't, and we're not exactly in a position to talk much. Especially with this spear in our faces. By the way, nice job oon the spear heads, they are quite polished and sharp. Lab: Thank you, I try hard. Ehecatl: Silence! He grumbled a little. Ehecatl: Ease up on them... but keep spears in paw in case they try anything. The others got to stand up. Chase stayed down looking at Zuma with concern. Rocky: Now can you please tell us what's going on. Perhaps we can be more polite about this. Chase nodded sitting up. Rubble: Can we eat first? Marshall and Skye glared at Rubble. Rubble: Just asking... Lab: Well... it's a long story, but Ehecatl can answer for you better. Chase: Okay, please tell us sir. And then we'll tell you what we know about Zuma. Lab: That's Montezuma to you! Chase: Right... sorry sir. Chapter 3: Zumas Past Discovered Ehecatl: My full name is Ehecatl the II and My father was Ehecatl the first. We are part of the last surviving Remnant of the Aztec Empire and Culture. We have survived almost 600 Years and ever since you Europeans landed on our shores and tried to wipe us out and take our lands, we have only lived to survive. Montezuma here is the last remaining living King of out nation. Our home is deep withing the mountains of what you call south America. We moved there after the Empire of what you call Mexico fell in the north. We and the surviving Aztec fell to our holy place of a secret valley in a stretch of mountains the go for thousands of miles. There we rebuilt and hid. Swearing that what happened before would never happen again. We are not violent but anyone who entered could never leave. So they would live the rest of their lives there. Montezuma here was the first born and heir to the throne. He would proceed his father when the time was right. Over 600 years of rule from the same family, what a legacy but it came crumbling down. From out remnants were 16 nations each ruling and governing themselves. Though the South and North Kingdom allied themselves and invaded our home known as the Golden Kingdom. Due to we were the richest in gold, they attacked us and invaded our Capitol. Our King was slain in combat and his wife, our queen was taken! My father was training me to be a Royal Soldier at the time. ME and him got to Montezuma and helped him escape. We told to head North and do not stop!!! That was almost a year ago, and we need him back! Our Cities have all been taken and our wealth is gone. My father and out Army are fighting and two fronts! The north and south Kingdoms have turned on each other and are threatning to engulf the rest of the nations. The West and Silver Nation have already engaged! At this rate our entire culture will be wiped out by ourselves. because of the corrupting and drunkeness of power! We need Montezuma only he can stop the North and South!! Chase: So your saying... our friend Zuma... is a prince... king even? Rocky: I never could've imagined that. Marshall: Me neither. Skye: I don't think any of us could. Rubble: He certainly never acted king like. Ehecatl: What exactly do you mean? Chase: He acts like a typical pup, he loves to surf... he loves water even, he is an amazing dancer and very competetive. He also loves baths. Ehecatl: Did he ever tell you about his past? Chase: No sir. Rocky: Well... he probably would've... if he remembered... Ehecatl: What? Rocky: Zuma... when he arrived... he told me that his head was hurting him and he couldn't remember much... except for his name Zuma. Chase: Why did you not tell us this Rocky? Rocky: He told me to not worry about it. You know how Zuma is. Ehecatl: If he lost his memory that would explain why he wold not remeber me, and he does love the water. His palace was on it unitl me and my father took away from his mother. We had no choice, he was in danger and she was injured. Lab: Ehecatl sir, we need to move! We must meet with the rest of out scouting party! Our forces will be falling back homes soon! Ehecatl: I understand, I will transport Montezuma myself now lets head out! Chase: You mean... we don't even get to say goodbye? Marshall: I still can't believe what I'm hearing... Rocky: I never thought this was who Zuma really was... Skye: Poor Zuma. Rubble: Cool... and sad that we don't get to say bye. Ehecatl: LEts go! Soon they run off, though Chase smirkd becasue he knows of the tracking device in Zumas Pup Tag. Chase: Don't worry guys. We'll do !more than say goodbye. Come on, let's go get geared up. Rocky: Where are we going? Chase: To Zuma's old home. Rubble: We should, he may need our help! Chase: We can take the Air Paw Patroller and our Flying gear! Ehecatl siad ot was somewhere in the mountains of South America! So we will go and help our friend! Now common lets go Paw Patrol! They nodded and got ready. soon a few hours later they were in route from Adventure Bay to an unknown nation in South America Chapter 4: Discovery From Old to New. Rocky: Wow this is so much fun flying and piloting! Chase: Yep, you are doing a great job Rocky! Now from this trackigg device they will be at their location within the hour I say! Rubble: Wow that is fast! we were in Adventure Bay only a few hours ago! Chase: I must say yes it is! As well as everyone have you Fly Packs on you at all times we do not know what will happen! Rocky: Okay chase. But why are you yelling? Chase: Sorry. Habit. Skye: Our technology is advanced compared to their stuff. Not sure if that's good or bad. Marshall: I think a little bit of both. Chase: Marshall's probably right. Soon they come within range of a mountain range and soon they come under attack. Two Dozen Eagles sore out or out of a tree line below and over tkae the Paw Patrols ship. 6 Pups on the Eagles fly over and then jump off. They have with them Rope with huge stones tied around them, as they jump off they toss the Rope and stones over the wings and with the speed they are going along with the weight is breaks of one wing and makes the Air Patroler spin violentlly. Chase: We are out of control! We must abandon ship! Quick Everyone get your Jet Packs!! Lets Go Pups!! Go Go Go!!!!!! Soon they get to the cargo door and take off as they all fly out of the Air Patroler they see it plumit and crash into a cave. Chase: Quick everyone get to geto the the mountain side and hide! They are coming around for another attack! They obeyed and soon were well hidden. Rocky: How did they know we were following them? Chase: I do not believe so! From what Ehecatl said, they have been hidden for over 600 years! As well as those Eagles are well trained so they have done this before. I say we are at least within their borders. From my tracker, I can tell that Zuma is at least 56 Miles from here. We will wait at night and head out. Marshall: In this cold climate? We'll all get sick before we get the chance. We're not used to these tempratures Chase. Chase: We have no choice. Rocky: Maybe a cave could be nearbye. Rubble: I can find one probably if there is. i know caves pretty well. Chase: I know some bit about caves, so I could help find one too. Skye: So let's do that. Rocky: Could they possibly know about the tracker? Chase: if they do, they only dealt with one tracker. Zuma is being tracked by us with multiple trackers. Tylo: Run! All of you! quick!!! There is a cave up ahead they are coming!!! Chase: Huh? Who are you? Typo: Just come on! I'll tell you later! Skye: Should we trust him? Chase: We have little choice. Come on! They follow this new canine to the cave. Tylo: Thank God! thos Eagle Gurad is passing through! No what are you all doing here? This is dangerous! YOu outsiders cannoy leave! Never! Why are you even here? You must leavee if you want to escape! Chase explained what was up. Tylo: Oh I see. and well, it is nice to meet you all. I am Tylo, and I have, well, been here for a few years. I am from Seattle and ,y plane crashed here. It was either live here for the rest of my life or be imprisoned the rest of my life. Things ae complicated! THey hate Technology of certain kinds and Pups like you will anger them woth you gear! Chase: They didn't seem hostile about our gear at the lookout. Rocky: More like fasinated by it. Tylo, You sure that you arent just hiding out of fear? These pups don't seem very cruel. As a matter of fact, they actually seemed sorta kind to us. Just a bit nerved up. Tylo thought about it for a moment. Tylo: No!, they have been at war for over a Year with the other Kingdoms! THey made you Plane crash! Look, you need to leave! The War is Esclalting and almost heading for my home! Chase: Where's your home? Tylo: To the west of here. I'm scared for my family. Chase looked at the pups. Chase: Pups, we're about to do a rescue mission. Skye and Rubble, take tylo away from here and get his family away from the area. Rocky: We're splitting up? Chase: We have no choice. Besides, I can tell they can't catch skye as her air pup gear can make her move faster hhan the speed of sound. Rubble can carry tylo which will be helpful in him showing where his family lives. Skye: But what about you three? Marshall: I'm assuming we're gonna sneak in, and find Zuma? Chase nodded. Chase: Any objections minus tylo? Tylo: Minus me! I saved you and you want to move me and my family! No! You must leave, Chase: I meant minus you because I knew you would have objections. Fine, let your family get caught in the war. Its just e you didn't try to help them. Come on guys. We got work to do. Tylo jumps in front of Chase. Tylo: I love them! I care about them! They are my word, I am protecting them! You come here and just! How about I tell the Eagle Gurad you are hear? Huh!!!!! They will lock you up and torue you! THe only troops in this area are the Golden Army fighting for our freedom! I may be forced to live here by I love it now! I can now see waht the Aztecs do in the modern world! Chase looked at his friends. Chase: Look we're not here for your stupid and silly battles. We're just trying to make sure our friend Zuma is safe. We'll leave you and your country alone. We don't even want to be here. But our friend Zuma was taken we want to at least know that he's safe. Tylo: You mean Montezuma, Our king, we need him! He is the stability we are missing! Chase: Hate to tell you this, but your king is no longer in a king mindset. He lost his memory after he left your kingdom and well, he won't remember being a king. He'll probably even seem a little... well, you know. Zuma thinks he is Zuma, a Labrador who is not king Montezuma. So even with him, you kingdom is still in trouble. Tylo: His memory is gone!!! (Sighs) I am not sure what to tell you, though you will not last a day here dressed like that. My Village has many like you who crasheed here and can never leave. Look, come with me to my farm we can get you changed and I can take you to our Capitol. Your friend will be at the new palace they built. But you need to hide your gear and go in disguise. Soliders are everywhere and will not stand for outside intruders. Chase: Hm... Rocky: If you dont mind, I rather stay at the farm and work out a plan on how to get out of here. Skye: (I don't trust tylo myself.) {She thought.} Chase: Okay... we'll take you up on your offer Tylo. But please dont try anything. Tylo: Um, ok Soon a short time later they PAW PAtrol is able to get their craft to Tylos Farm. Chase: Ok, from what I can see the wings need repair and the engine needs some new parts! Rocky, I need your help. Marshal, Rubble, and Sky, I need you all to go to go with Tylo to the Villageand find some parts if you could. Rubble: But we don't even know if they'll have parts. Skye: Trust me, they have to be putting the destroyed ships somewhere. Marshall: Plus, they must ave a ship of their own to get around. Tylo: They have the Parts of any Ships they find somewhere but I do not know. All the Soldiers here also are very fast. Also put these on, and change out of your gear, I will go get my wagon ready. A Short time later Rubble, Marshal, and Sky were in the back of Tylos Wagon. They all had rags on bbut they stil hid their packs even though of Tylos Warning. As they got into Town the three were amazed, it was like a step back in time. Everything was sol old but yet new. Skye: This all looks so weird. Rubble: Yeah. As they continued Tylo stoped and they all existed the wagon following him, seeing soldiers and citizens everywhere. Tylo: Ok, what PArt do you need? Skye: Um let me think. She started to recite what they needed. Tylo: Right... hm... I wonder if that shop across the block has some. Just sit tight. They sat very still in the wagon. Tylo walks back with a crate of Oranges and Aples. Tylo: Here you go! Skye sighed. Skye: Well, those rre not the parts... but I guess we were hungry. Tylo: Trust me this is really what you guys need! Chapter 5: Exposed Soldier: You Tylo! You need need to come with me! Tylo: Uh oh! Hide and then get back home as fast as you can! Skye nodded as Tylo walked up to the soldier. Tylo: What do you need good sir? Soldier: Just trying to see what your up to. Tylo: Nothing sir! Soldier: You know, that I know that you are the troule maker, always doing your wired little experiments! Also who are those with you? I have never seen them around! Tylo: Oh. Just some friends of mine. They dont get out much. Soldier: Hm... well listen here you three. Stay out of trouble, and don't do everything tylo tells you to do. Skye: Uh yes sir. Marshall: Got it. Rubble: No prob! as the solider walks away Tylo looks at them in anger and walks futher down the street. As he rounds the corner the other follow they see him with a Whie wolf and a little pup. Skye: I don't like this guys. Marshall: Ditto. Tylo turns back and glances at them then whispers to the wolf. Skye: he spotted us. Marshall: We should probably run. Rubble: Where to? Skye: Back to the others. Marshall and Rubble: Don't have to tell us twice! Tylo: Hey guys!, I found where your friend is! HE is going to be on parad tonight! Skye: Phew. False alarm. Marshall and Rubble: Whew. Skye: Okay.Thanks Tylo. But that still is not gonna help us, or your nation. Marshall: What do you mean? Skye: I mean that we could try to help this nation out. Rubble: Huh? How? Skye: Well first things first... that guy that came and took Zuma... I don't trust him. Something... off about him. And then comes the other thing. How can we help? I'll talk it over with Chase when we get back to him. '''Ehecatl: Or how about I take you to him hmm..?????? '''You all have caused us many problems Tylo, and you other Pups? Invading our nation! Bringin these distractions and almost destroying out clebration! Ever since we returned Montezuma our Moral is up and our we are turning the tide of War! You wil not casue our fall! Take them away! Soon more Chocolate Labs come out of the Shadows and life up Spears blocking off any route of escape. Tylo: Wait what about me and my family! Please my puppy is only 5 days old! Ehecatl: Do not worry he will make make a great soldier for out Empire! Tylo: No you can;t!!!! You can't he needs is mom and dad! Ehecatl: So, I never had a family. Tylo: What about your dad? Ehecatl: He was my father, that was it. He trained me to take his place and when times comes I will be given a son and mate for the ppurpose to keep my position is check. Skye: i knew something was off about you. Marshall: Got all that Chase? {Marshall said with a smirk.} Chase over his puptag: loud and clear Marshall. I had a feeling this would happen, and me and Rocky have already taken Tylo and his family with us a good distance away from his house. They won't find us. Marshall hangs up. Marshall: What do you say to that Ehecatl? Chase knows how to hide and so does Rocky. Finding them and Tylo's wife and puppy is impossible. So while you may have us, you won't have them. Ehecatl: Grrr! You pesky pups! Fine, one less soldier is not that big of a deal anyway, guards, take them away! Meanwhile Zuma wakes up in a room he doesn't fully reconize. His head is still hurting though. Zuma: oh... my head... where am I? Chase? Wocky? Guys? He looked around somemore and stood up and walked around. Zuma: Weird... this is obviously not the Lookout. Sage: You have been lsot to us Montezuma, we are happy you are back! Meanwhile Ehecatl smirks and Thes Pups, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes they glow green and blue then the colors soon fade and he smirks even more at them. Ehecatl: Soldoers they ar located east of Tylos home, capture them at once and bring them to me! Skye: DonDont like the looks of thst. At tylo's home. Chase: I still they'll find a way to find us. Ma'am. Give Rocky your baby... and rocky, take your gear off. Use your mer-pup powers and get the baby as far away from here as you can. Rocky: But what about you two? Chase: They are after me, not her. I'll lead him away from here. Rocky, remember, Zuma's life is in your paws now. Rocky sighed and nodded. He did as he was told and took off his air pup gear and then grabbed the puppy's scruff. He gave the puppy a rebreather. He then dove into a nearby river and vanished. Tylo's wife: I hope your friend can keep my puppy safe. Chase: Me too. Back with Zuma. Zuma: Huh? Who are you dude? And who's Montezuma? Reemergence Priest: You truly od not remeber, you are our king MonteZum lost on year ago today! Your memory is lost but I have a cure! He takes out a large bowl of red sust and he poors it into a fire, the powder soon surrounds Zuma as he fade and blacks-out. Meanwhile Soon Ehecatl and his Soldiers are at the Palace of their Capitol city they have the Patrol in chains leadign them to the a Prison. Meanwhile a General and is troops storm the Home of Tylo and capture Skie and Tylos wife. Soldier: Satana, sir we do not have them and our scouts do not report anything in the surrounf areas! Satana: (Chuckles) They fled not by land but by water! (Smells a scent) Soldiers: Should I get squads and boats prepared sir? Satana: No, I am in no need, I will get them myself! (He Chuclkes as his body displays fis and gillls) Soldier: Yes sir I will head back to our outpost ASAP! Satana: Good! I will be back in a few hours! ( Satana the DemiGod General of the Aztecs Army jumps into river and gives chase after Merpup Rocky and Tylos son) Meanwhile Rocky places the pup on the shore hidden in a rabbit hole. Rocky: Sorry little guy. But i cant let you get caught. He dove back into the water and made sure the baby couldn't be tracked. He then swam back into the river. {Note, rocky can hhange from mer-pup to pup easily.} Rocky: I have a feeling they will still come after me. So I'll have some fun. Green means go! {He said swimming off.} After a few miles he gets knocked out of the waters as he gets up he see a black creature staring at him. Rocky: What they hay? I don't like the looks of that. Satana: Your kind ahd infested our homeland for quite enough! Surrender now or face the consequneces! Rocky: Quick question, you mean me and the pups, or mer-pups? I'm confused. Satana: ... Aren't you the curious one. Rocky: To be fair, I find this Aztec empire stuff very intresting. I'm just curious. Satana: About what exactly? Rocky: How is your empire and the enemy one still around? Surely one of you has to have died out. If your empire is still around, that's good for you all. Satana: What are you emplying? Rocky: Is someone lying about the enemy empire? Ask yourself that. Satana looked puzzled. Rocky: Well you caught me. You can take me away to... wherever your taking me. Santana: You don't understand! We have survived from what happned! The Humans of our culture wanted nothing but power and wealth! They grew greedy and soon they met their demise! We the Pups fled and built our home here! We divied into 7 Kingdoms! We vowed to be at Peace and harmony but now becasue of stupidy and greed we are at War! All we want is out king! Peace! and so that no one harms our culture! Now come along! You sarcifice will be made quick. Rocky: And right here is your problem. You dont have peace by killing everyone that somebody says for you to kill. I bet your boss would be wiilling to kill you or all puppies in your nation if they didn't do what he liked. Ponder on that, and do one more thing... Satana: Uh... what? (He's a blabermouth.} {He thought.} Rocky: Even though he's a king... he's my friend... please let nothing happen to him. Satana: Um... Rocky: Now you can take me away. Satana: What are you implying first? That my troops are killing? We have never done so in the last century! We have adapted Fighting for competition, Fun, and to disable and stun. NOT TO HARM! Zuma is the last of his blood line! HE is is the acutal keeper of the peace and the elements that keep us safe! Others want to use it for evil! Ehecatl and him are best friends before we were attacked! Ehecatl was seven yeats old now he is 8 and commanding Armies! What kind of life is that for a Pup! His dad was training him, and apart od his duty was to not only put his life down for montezma but be his best friend and keep a look out for him! Rocky: And yet you execute. Meanwhile Ehecatl and his best troops were and the Royal Temple Palace at their Capitol. The Paw Patrol, Tylo, and his mate were under watch from the troops. Meanwhile A babies cry can be heard from a distance, and soom within a hollow tree Tylos baby Boy is pulled out and comforted. Monezuma: There, There! I am here Baby Pup (Calms down) Montezuma: Come along lets take you to your mom. Back at the Temple The Sun begins to set as drums begin to play, many citizens at the bottom of the Temple are bowing. Chase, and the others try to looks down but at no avil of what is going on. Soon someone is walking up the Temple steps as the Pup gets to the top the Paw Patrols sight is blinded by the setting sun in the back round,. but as the sun falls the Paw Patrol is in Awe. Zuma was in a Cloak and headress with paint surrounding his face. He had a many articles of clotes and gold on him and he was holding a baby Pup. Tylo: My son! Montezuma: Here is your boy, he is quite cute! Tylo(In Tears) Thank you my King! Montezuma: (Smiles) Well, the gang is all here! Ehecatl: Sire! I..I am sorry! So sorry about all this! Montezuma: (Hugs Ehecatl) You have nothing to be sorry about, you did everything as you should have. You are very wise and smart. That is why you are my friend! Now, get the Paw Patrol inside and please give me a heads up on what is happening. Ehecatl: Yes my sire...I..I..M..Mean my friend! Get to the holoroom! Rocky: (Something doesn't quite feel right... not Zuma's kindness... but... Ehecatl... something is not right about him.) {He thought.} Chase: At least we can see he was safe. Skye: Which is why we came in the first place... and yet treated like crooks and theives. Weird hospitality. Rubble: Ditto. Marshall: You know Mr. Ehecatl, the way they wrapping wounds for your men are actually gonna make it hurt worse, and possibly make the wound worse too. {He said walking up behind him.} Ehecatl: That is the point, the pain is intentional but you should know at least why. Marshall cocked his head. Marshall: I guess... it makes them tougher... but it could make thing worse depending on the wound. Just trying to make sure your not letting your soldiers die from poor medical routines. Sorry for bothering you. Chase: (Hm... something sure feels off... but I can't tell what it is...) {He thought.} They continued walking with Zuma and Ehecatl. Ehecatl: Just becasue we do nadopt modern methods and technology does not mean we do not know how to fix a wound, We have studied the plants and body for centuries and we have made discoveries ans abilites so oue society is healthy. Such as we do surgeries and know the fact things ust be steril and clean. All our Hospitals are under ground caves. THe water going through is clean and helps in isolations forthe patiant. Marshall: I see. Rocky: Thank goodness they at least know how to not liter. Rubble nodded in agreement. Rocky: (Something is fishy. Ehecatl is hiding something. What's he planning on doing with me and the others? I better keep on my toes.) {He thought.} Ehecatl: Now, Montzuma, you must take to the comand post, I will see with your friends! Montezume: Yes my friend, I will go to the Generals MEanwhile and they seperated, the Pups follow Ehecatl deep into the temple. Ehecatl: You all will be safe and scecure diwn here. Hehe! You will not be able to interfere! The Pups started getting nervous as the deeper they went. Rocky: Mmmm.... Chase: .... Rubble: gulp Skye: .... Marshall: .... Someone walked up. ???:Sir... we have things prepped for them... you sure they will do? Ehecatl: Hehe they will be perfect hehe! Give them the extra speacial treatment! Rocky looked up and gasped. Rocky: Lookout! The pups look up as Rocky jumped back. Strange powder fell on chase and the others, along with a bag. Rocky: Oh no! Guys! They were out cold. ???: We missed one sir. Ehecatl: Come here You! Rocky jumps back further trying to escape the in the underground tunnels. Rocky then ran like his legs were on fire. Ehecatl: Grrr!! He's fast. Guards! The guards started to chase after Rocky with Ehecatl behind them. Rocky: Not good, not good! (I can't hide anywhere, one of thos blabbermouth guards mentioned Ehecatl can find anyone. But maybe if I close my eyes when I hide...) {He thought as he jumped through a hole into the running water of a tunnel below.} Rocky closed his eyes and swam around the underwater tunnels as he grew his mer-pup tail again. Rocky: (Come and catch me.) {He thought.} Soldier: Sir! He fell into those tunnels, should we persue? Ehecatl ingnores the soldiers and follows rocky within the underground Tunnels, he swims very fast under water but after a while he gets to a large chamber under water and sees Rocky. He tries to presue but he is soon starting to pass out from lack of air. Rocky: Sigh He swam back and pushed Ehecatl out of the water onto a floating piece of wood. {Convient.} Rocky then dove back in the water and swam off as Ehecatl tried to catch his breath. Ehecatl: Rocky you will pay for this! Curse you Rocky! Rocky: Grouchy... I need to come up with a plan. {He closed his eyes and swam off.} Ehecatl couldn't track him. Ehecatl: Grrr!!! He's a clever one. Oh well, I have the other four. The mind control powder will come in handy here. Chapter 7: Plan of action and secrets revealed. Ehehcatl: Now I should get back, and he will see! He walked off to Montezuma. Ehecatl: Montezuma we have an internal breach in security, I suggest we send our officials to the bunkers. Montezuma: Explain to me the situation. Ehecatl: We had someone escape and he needs to be caught. Montezuma: Hmm... well... what exactly did this individual do? {He asked sitting down and looked up at Ehecatl} Ehecatl: Uh well... uh... Montezuma: Tell me, did he do something that I should wowwy about? {He asked looking Ehecatl in the face.} Ehecatl smirked a bit. Ehecatl: He... this pup knocked out some guards and tried to drown me. Montezuma: Any pwoof? Ehecatt grew silent. Montezuma: Thought not. Ehecatl: Please Montenzuma! We are in danger the armies are coming here! I know it! Montezuma: I see. Well, I'll get to work on this... awmy thing. Meanwhile, you stop pestewing pwisoners when you have more jobs to wowwy about. Am I clear dude? Ehcatl: Yes, sir, but also, I have been getting reports from many scouts, that the enemy kingdoms are harming the other soldiers. Our ways forbid us from using harm, just to paralyze and overtake without casulties. MAny of our allies have fled to our borders. The enemy us using Arrows on our allies and fire to burn their homes! We have never seen such carnage in the valley for 600 Years! Ehecatl, there is something you should know. If these enemies are using such violence, then our armies are no good! We have been as peace for so long we have never needed such actions! We only use melee combat and speed to disable and paralyze. If they cross our borders we are gonners! We have only 20,000 troops! our reserves would not have enough experiance! The only thing I can think of is the arsenal you Grandfather aquired back in the year 1947. He gained some things you should know about! Montezuma: Hm, sounds pwetty cwazy. Show me this awsenal. And maybe my fwiends could aid us as well. They... we... are good at our jobs. Ehecatl: (Looks like there is no getting rid of these pups...) {He thought.} Okay, I'll go bring them here and then we can work out a plan. Montezuma: Don't forget awsenal dude. Ehecatl: I know. Soon later they were brought to the palaces Throne room. From there they enter as well as Ehecatl from a fidderant room. Montezuma: Hello pups. Chase: Hello lord Montezuma. {He said bowing.} Montezuma arched an eyebrow. Montezuma: Such a formal gweeting fwom you Chase. Chase: Its how a kinbg such as you should be treated. Marshall: Likewise. Montezuma: (He was wight.) {He thought.} Okay dudes. Are you five weady to assist me? Skye: Yes Lord Montezuma. Montezuma: (Hm...) {He thought.} Ehecatl, bwing us a map please. As Ehecatl comes back he has a holo map, a very advanced piece of tech. Ehecatl: Ok, our Kigngdom has been invaded, but only the Northern Province and Otter districts. THe only reason the other Kingdoms are still standing is because of us! We hold the most population and gold. We have 50,000 troops on defence only and another 50,000 aiding our the neiboring kingdoms and protecting refugees. Our reamining 20,000 are protecting out main cities and population centers as well as land and resources. I am not going to lie, the odds are agaisnt us. We are using everything we have for a defesne when we have no offense. I have 10 of my best warriors available. As well as you the Paw Patrol, I am sorry that I once hated you. I just wanted my friend back and our Kingdom at peace again. Now I have a plan, but it involves some things I wish I did not have to use! Soon 3 of Ehecatls Warriors come in with a crate. Ehecatl: I have 6 tons of Dynamite. We will use this to fight our enemy. I just want to state, Aztecs may live primitive but we know of what goes on in the world. My great grandfather stole this Dynamite from miners in 1900. They were to close to our border, so he stole it. The only way to make them turn back. I thought I never would have to use these weapons of pain. Montezuma: i see. And how do you plan on helping us pups? Chase: We plan to have Skye fly in from the Skye with her wings and drop a bit of Dynamite. Montezuma: I knew it. Chase wouldn't say that. He wouldn't make Skye do that. Ehecatl? What did you do to them? Ehecatl: No Montezuma please I did nothing to harm them! I swear! Sir!!! Look, to get to our Capitol The Enemy Kingdom has to pass through to the narrow valley. The valley has a road lead from north to south! their are natural walls 16 stories tall, and only two enterances! Their army will cross into this area in order to take our capitol city!!! What we will use the Dynamite for is to close the passes! We will blow up the North and southern Enterance! They will be trapped! The surrounding mountains are also to steep to climb, the only way in is through caves we only know about. Soldier: The explosions will cause confusion, since we never use them in warfare. Ehecatl: True, this way with all the confusion we can fight with stealth. My troops know this area well then anyone! They will go in and get the King of the Enemy kingdom. We take their leader! and his main forces are trapped! Cannot be released and no one gets hurt! Now Paw Patrol this is where you come in. Traveling with the King is his Wife and Child. When my troops take the king you take them. Then we will meet back here and force him to stop this War!!! Over a year! We can finally end this and bring peace!!!!! Chase:S ir! Marshall: You got it! Rubble: Ready to help! Skye: Aye aye. Montezuma: ....Fine then Ehecatl. But after this mess is over... undo that powder on these guys. Got it. Ehecatl: P-Powder... what are you talking- Rocky then walked out from behind Montezuma. Ehecatl: You! Montezuma: I know your intentions are well, and yes, we will stop this war. But mind contwolling pups? That's a low point for you. Ehecatl looked down at the ground defeated a bit. Ehecatl: True.... Monetezuma: Let's focus on the battle, but once it's over, you remove the hypnotization from them. Got it? Ehecatl nodded. Montezuma: Wocky, Ehecatl, let's go over the plan again. Rocky: Me? Ehecatl: Sir, I have all units ready for the ambush, we will take their kings Mate and Pup. Now please I must go get them ready. Montezuma: Vewy well. Ehecatl walked off. Rocky: I hope the pups can handle this Zuma. Montezuma looked at his best bud and nodded with a sigh. Montezuma: Me too dude. soon another Pup walks in, and Rocky sees it is the eel Pup Rocky: Huh? Have we met before? Montezuma: You know my buddy Wocky? Santana: Ehecatl, ordred me to capture him! He fled and shouls be arrrested!!! Rocky: Hey, he tried to capture me!!! Chase: I am not sure of him, and Ehecatl! Rocky: Chase? Y-Your not? Chase: no, I only pretended to be under his control. You don't train to be a police pup without expecting unexpected traps. Rocky, Montezuma, and Satana: Um... okay. Montezuma: So where are you in this plan Chase and Satana? W.I.P.